theenclavefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Enclaveoverlord
Hi i am the leader of an Enclave Squad currantly containg over 10 members i intend to grow our ranks and one day hopefully restore the Enclave. Recruitment video please watch Great Enclave speach by SGT dornan Huskey2413 - 1st Commander Sentenial montes -lance Mr gazzo-lance Yes man -privite SPACE MARINE288-lance corpral Bad badger- private Redstar411-corpral Roxashasnohear2nd commander radblue-private mrenclave-private Fr4nk H0Rrigan-private Slides-private Enclave eye bot-private Blood Reaper- Personal Mercenary for the squad Denis517-private Dragonborn96-private these are the currant men and woman in my squad 9/17/11 Enclave you tube channel A Story by Me “Quick! Grab the plasma rifle” “I can’t reach it shit!” my squad members yelled as they crawl hopelessly to the weapon. “It’s getting close to us quick!” commander Huskey yells as a death claw approaches the downed squad. “Wait i think i have one grenade left” corporal Redstar announces “some one distract it well i reach into my belt and get it” so Huskey improvised and he lifted his body up of the ground and grabbed a Nuka cola bottle and through it at the fearsome beast, then it stopped in its tracks and came for Huskey “I’ve got it!!” Redstar screams with hope “now would be a great time to throw it Redstar!!”Huskey says worryingly as the death claw is only a few meters away “i am having trouble pulling the pin it’s stuck or something crap!! Wait i got it”. Redstar throws the grenade towards the beast but wait he misses. i quickly get up and limp my way to the grenade and pick it up. “run sir its too late it will go off any second now drop it and run for it!!” i still take the grenade but it is to late so i run up to the death claw and as soon as i get a metre away from the beast the grenade explodes killing myself and the death claw.”Nooo!!” scream my fellow squad members as i sacrificed myself for them. The End sir now that you have your own wiki would you consider making me a chat mod on your wiki?Husky2413 20:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC)husky2413 chat mod Sir now that you have your own wiki would you consider making me a chat mod? i Husky herby promise to make the enclave wiki a safe and friendly wiki for all enclave and enclave supportersHusky2413 20:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC)husky2413 where are you? Sir where are you i have been waiting for you on chatHusky2413 23:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Commander husky Help! Sir i accedently made my self a chat moderitor can you change me back to admin?Husky2413 00:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Husky I actually really like this wiki. I'll do my best to make it great! ;D [[User:DragonBorn96|'American Tragedy ']] The Pony Overlords are watching 08:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Help! Sir i accedently changed myself int a chat mod and can't change back can you make me an admin again? pleaseHusky2413 13:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Husky Role Could I be a scientist/researcher of sorts? ;D [[User:DragonBorn96|'American Tragedy The Pony Overlords are watching 19:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC)']] banned...why? I was banned, i wasn't even doing anything wrong, you yourself said you'd awnser questions, and i didn't even get the chance to awnser. Under what grounds was i banned? 04:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello sir! Hello, I would like to give you, a cloned frank horrigan! It's from The vault's team of scientists! Thanks Thanks, I'm here to help ;D American Tragedy The Pony Overlords are watching 09:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Im on the chat. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Blood Reaper Yo boss.... You need more admins to watch over you wiki for trolls. There was one troll that created a page and basically deleted a page. I've already requested Husky to delete so dont worry about it. Trip Sir i hope you have a nice trip and have fun.Husky2413 20:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC)The husky lord Blood Reaper New Homepag Hey Boss... You like the new homepage I made? I got help from Kacj from the Skyrim wiki and made some editing and some coding done in the main page. Added the news side bar so its a hell lot easier to track down Blog posts. If you need some blog posts put up then you can tell me. Also, Husky made me Admin for the work Ive done and Made Dragon admin too because of the work. Tell me anything if you have ideas for the main page or the wiki itself Blood Reaper 23:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC)